1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration apparatus for an airbag inflator resistance, and more particularly, to a calibration apparatus for an airbag inflator resistance, which prevents malfunction of an airbag warning light and ensures reliability of the airbag device by preventing an increase in resistance occurring due to the contamination of the airbag inflator by use of the self-cleaning effect using an electric current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an airbag device is a safety device for protecting a driver or a fellow passenger, which alleviates an impact applied to the driver or the fellow passenger by detecting an impact at the moment of a vehicle crash and deploying the airbag instantaneously before the passengers hit the vehicle body, thereby protecting the driver or the fellow passenger from a secondary impact caused by the vehicle crash.
The airbag cushion of airbag device is expanded by an inflator and the inflator is connected with airbag inflator connector. In the event the sensors of the airbag device sense a vehicle condition for which inflation of the air bag cushion is desired, a controller sends an electric actuating signal to the airbag inflator connector. Therefore, the reliability of the airbag device sometimes depends on the status of the airbag inflator connector as explained next.
Such an airbag device is equipped with a self-diagnosis function, and thus informs the driver of the current state of airbag device by turning on a warning light or the like depending upon the failure situation in the event of an airbag failure.
In an airbag self-diagnosis system of a mass-produced vehicle, the airbag self-diagnosis system sometimes malfunctions due to an increase in contact resistance caused by an accumulation formed by the contamination of an airbag inflator connector terminal because of pollutants such as cigarette smoke, soot, an aromatic agent, etc. Hence, it occurs often that the warning light is turned on even if there is no malfunction in the condition of the airbag, which hurts the reliability of the self-diagnosis system of the airbag device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a measure for preventing malfunction of the self-diagnosis system of the airbag device by eliminating the contamination formed on the airbag inflator connector terminal after self-diagnosis of the contamination.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.